


Rivals

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, KakaGai Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Gai opens up to KakashiKAKAGAI WEEK 2019 - Prompt: Rivals
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Rivals

"Come on Kakashi, just spar with me until the sun goes down!" 12 year old Gai was ready to fight any thing and any one, Kakashi however wanted to push Gai out of the window he climbed in.

"It's 11 am Gai. That's too many hours of sparing. No thanks." It's not like Kakashi didn't want to spar but today was not a good day for him. He woke up at the crack of dawn with his usual nightmares, followed by tripping on his ANBU uniform and busting his lip open. He had one day off this week and he just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep.

"But Rival we haven't sparred in months. I feel like you are avoiding me." Gai crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out.

"I'll just win like I always do. What's the point when there's no real challenge." He didn't mean it to come off spiteful but if it got Gai out of his house then by all means. The young Copy Nin moved to go towards his room hoping that would send his rival away. Unfortunately Gai took it as a "let's continue this conversation but in a different room" and followed.

"Yes but I can spar with you knowing I can go full force and not hurt you!" Gai needed someone safe to spar with so maybe he can open a gate and practice. Kakashi groaned and walked into his room, listening to the thumping of Gai's feet across the hardwood. He wasn't going to go away. Kakashi gets into his bed, pulls the covers over his head and tried to close the boy out. "Kakashi please I need to spar with someone!"

"Go ask Genma or Aoba, they will do anything for you." The blankets were muffling his voice and the sarcasm wasn't properly taken. He felt a weight on his bed and a tug on the covers. Defeated Kakashi groans and yanks the blankets off his torso.

"Fine, for an hour and then that's it." Gai jumps off the bed excitedly.

"Two!" Another groan escaped Kakashi's throat.

Kakashi knew that this really wasn't about him winning the competition but helping Gai get stronger. His persistence today was astounding however and it made Kakashi wonder.  
____________________________________

They made it to the training ground at lightning speed and they fought for over four hours. Kakashi was irritated. Gai won the argument after all and got his way. Sensing his irritation Gai offered to pay for dinner.

"No maybe some other time, I promised Sensei and Kushina I'd eat at their place tonight." They began walking towards Minato's apartment when Gai spoke up.

"I'm sorry for ripping you out of your apartment, I didn't want to be alone today." Gai looked sad. Kakashi suddenly stopped causing Gai to slam into his back. "Rival, what's wrong?" Gai looked at Kakashi with concern.

Kakashi realized why today was such a terrible day, why Gai was so persistent, why everyone was on edge. Today was the anniversary of Dai's death. No wonder Gai was upset. Damn. Kakashi took a deep breath and tried to push his irritability down.

"Gai, I'm sure Sensei wouldn't mind if you joined us." Kakashi turned to meet Gai's face and smiled.

"Thank you Rival." Gai whispered softly.

"Come on let's hurry if I'm late Kushina will get upset." Kakashi holds his hand out and Gai takes it, allowing his rival to lead him to Minato's home.

When they got there, Kushina answers the door and smiled lovingly at the two boys, who were still holding hands when they arrived.

"I brought Gai if that's okay." Kakashi looked over at Minato who was setting the table.

"Sure! the more the merrier!" Minato was just thankful that Kakashi showed up. He missed the last few invites and Kushina was close to dragging him out of his apartment and chaining him to their table. Kakashi might not see it but he's paler and skinnier than usual and Kushina can sense his pain. Minato definitely caught the hand holding before Kakashi broke them apart.

"Did you see them? How cute is that?" Kushina whispered to her love as the kids left to wash their hands.

"I don't think either boy knows what the word rival means." Minato chuckled and turned to his wife, who was smiling fondly at the boys. They were arguing about who had the cleanest hands. Kakashi mentioned this was the 80th time he washed them today and it sent a warning shock through Minato. Gai said that he washed his hands after breakfast with his dad and it almost made Minato cry. The look on Kakashi's face showed that he had conceded and let Gai win.

"Boys come on let's eat!" Kushina called out and they both came running.

"Kakashi, can we go to the memorial stone tonight?" Gai was helping Kakashi dry the dishes.

"Uh yeah okay I guess." Kakashi really wanted to go home and sleep and he didn't understand why Gai wanted to go to the stone.

"Yosh!" They finished and thanked Kushina for the meal. Minato gave each boy a hug before letting them leave.

____________________________

"My father's name isn't on this stone. Lord Third said there was a backlog but Misono died after him and he's on the stone. I think they forgot." Gai was crying at this point. It made Kakashi's blood boil. Dai killed four out of the seven swordsman, he was a hero who died for the village so it didn't make sense. Kakashi crouched down to Gai and gave him a hug. No matter how many times Kakashi tells his rival that Dai was a hero, it doesn't do anything when the village doesn't think so either.

Gai cried for a few more minutes before thanking his rival for the hug.

"Look, Gai you can spend the night with me if you want. I have to leave for a mission in the morning so I might not be there when you wake up but it's better than spending the night alone." Gai looked up at Kakashi with red swollen eyes. There was sympathy etched on Kakashi's face.

"Okay. Thank you Rival."

_______________________________

A week later Gai wakes up to a loud knock on his door. When he opened it, there was no one there and a note with "to Rival" on the front taped to his door.

"Memorial Stone" was all it said. Gai got dressed and went to the stone. On the bottom under Misono's name was the name "Maito Dai" and a bouquet of flowers at the base.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so bitter about Dai and I didn't realize that it's a reoccurring theme in some of my remaining fics so.


End file.
